


Lost Love, Life Found

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cussing, Fighting, Incest, M/M, cuteness, probably more than I can think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8932957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Really, the Spare doubts him?Like Jim would leave anything to chance with his Twin involved? In which Richard helps keep Sherlock on his toes. The plan goes off without a hitch. Life at home gets a little rocky....





	1. Chapter 1

Jim watched the many monitors he had set up, the scene was playing out just as he had scripted, he couldn't take any chances with Richie involved. If his twin got hurt, people would pay dearly. He had taken care with every word, gesture and look in the scene, planning for every possible outcome. 

The half truths falling from his little Brother's mouth, just as Jim had planned, no room for error could be taken. As Jim watched between several monitors, different angles of his play. Jim was going to plan something big to make up for putting Richie through this. He looked scared, but Jim knew most of that was the script he had been given. 

Jim worked on watching the spoken words, ignoring the argument that was going on outside in the hallway, he had more important things than being a buffer between the two Brothers. Like making sure his Bunny wasn't hurt....

\---  
Sebastian kept up his post by the office door, even as his blue eyes tracked his twins movements. They had all agreed to this, why was Severin so worked up now? It wasn't like Jimmy was going to make a mistake. "Severin, calm down."

"If anything happens to Richard, I will kick that bastard's ass, this plan was idiotic in the extreme." What if something happened to his bunny? His eyes glancing at the door as he fumed, pacing. 

"When has Boss ever let anything go wrong in one of his plans?" Sebastian knew the answer to the question, even if his Brother couldn't see everything that went on in the house, he did. Jim had been planning every detail for weeks, planning every possible way this could go wrong, sending Sebastian to plant cameras and bugs, Sebastian could see the love his Kitten had for the younger Moriarty. 

Yes he knew he was loved, but it couldn't compete with something that ran so deep, even if they shared a bed, he didn't know every part of the man he loved. Richard held that privilege. 

Severin stopped, his eyes narrowing as the energy he had been holding in seemed to explode. "You're blind! Having unwavering faith in that man astounds me. How can you just let him do this?"

Sebastian shrugged, his brother hadn't noticed yet that trying to stop Jim was useless? "Your lack of faith in him is stupidity, Severin. You've been here long enough to know that he can kill as easily as blink!"

Severin growled, advancing on Sebastian. "He sends you! The lap dog, always following his masters orders without question, just waiting to get a treat. You could've taken out Holmes and Watson from two hundred yards away and ten stories up with your skills!"

"It wasn't my choice, jackass! Why are you choosing to fight now?" Sebastian moved between the door and his Brother. If Severin wanted to get to James he was going to have to take down Seb first.

"Because, Sebastian. No one even went with Richard, whos brilliant plan was that? To send the most docile man into the fucking lions path without protection!" Severin balled his fists, but held back. 

Sebastian was about to respond to his Brother's accusation when he heard footsteps, moving out of the doorway. 

"If you two are quite done, Richard has finished his role. Sebastian get the present." Jim walked between the two men, his hands entwined behind his back, Richie had played his part beautifully. He hadn't lied.... much. The parts about his show were truth, Richie was an actor. 

"Yes, sir." Sebastian went to their bedroom to retrieve the gift they had chosen for Richard. 

Severin didn't know they had gotten a gift. What did they think Richie would take a bribe for putting his life in danger? He moved to follow their Boss down the hallway. "Sir, if I can express my concern over the losses this plan may cause, we can find another way."

Jim nodded, glaring at that doppelganger, why was it he put up with him? "Duly noted, now let me work." 

Severin grumbled something under his breathe. He knew well enough not to get in Jim's way, but this plan was so reckless. "I don't think it was the right plan to put Richie in danger for some dumb game!"

Jim calmly stopped mid-step, turning to face his underling. "Did I ask for your opinion, Moran?"

Sebastian caught the tail end of that as he came down stairs, carrying the tan kitten in his arms. Battle stations, ultra calm voice. /They are fighting again./

Jim didn't respond for a bit, instead walking over to his Sniper, picking up the cute kitten and scratching its head. "Let's just forget all this nastiness, leave it in the past. He'll be home in a bit."

Sebastian moved to stand between their Boss and his Brother, hoping to calm the flaring tempers. "See? Your bunny will be safe."

Severin narrowed his eyes, bullshit. This was a load of rubbish and they knew it. Richard was put in danger for no reason. "He better be." 

Jim looked up from the kitten. "Oh, is the doppelganger going to hurt me? Threats, they get you nowhere, Spare." 

/Really, make my job harder, Jim./ Sebastian pushed Severin back, holding him tightly by his arms. "Calm down, Severin. It doesn't matter." 

It'll matter when I rip his hair from that scalp, but Severin could get revenge later. The only thing that mattered now was that his Bunny was safe. "What's with the kitten?"

"It's for Richie, he has been begging for a pet." Jim's black eyes were dark holes as he seemed perfectly at ease with the small creature in his arms. 

Severin shook his Brother off, crossing his arms. "You're bribing him."

Jim tutted his tongue. "It's a gift, not a bribe."


	2. Chapter 2

Richard noted the silence when he got home, slipping his coat off to hang it up. Before he was wrapped in two familiar strong arms. "Welcome home."

Richard twisted around. "I was only gone a few hours, Sev."

"I wasn't with you, anything could've happened. You could have gotten hurt." Severin tugged Richard up for a kiss, his hand going to the small of Richie's back to balance him. 

Jim cleared his throat loudly, alerting the couple to the other occupants of the room. 

Severin reluctantly moved away, his eyes glaring at his Brother.

Richard moved across the tile to the welcome presence of his Brother. He had done well, or at least kind of not that he could ever replace Jimmy. "Were you watching, Jimmy?"

Jim smiled, pulling his twin into a tight hug. "Of course, I would never let anything happen to you, Richie. I'd nver let anyone hurt you." 

It was like stepping into a role, easy enough script to know, Richie was so happy with his Brother. He would do anything to help keep him here, it was hard when Jimmy went away. 

Severin looked between his Brother and the twins. This couldn't be normal, how was this just accepted? Richard had been used, mor than he knew, just to divert attention from that Irish bastard. "Are you serious? Richie, he used you, like a damn puppet! Why can't you see that?"

Richard only flinched slightly at the yelling, he didn't like yelling.... Before turning to face Severin. "I offered to help, it kept Jimmy safe and here. That's all that matters, Severin."

Richie didn't like when Jimmy and him weren't together, after all the time of doing everything together even sleeping was difficult without having his twin. 

Severin shook his head, brushing the blonde hair from his face. "Richie, you can't be that niave, that was reckless for you, your Brother was using you to protect himself. Why can't you see that he doesn't care?"

Richard blinked hard, fighing the urge to cry as he reached for his Brother's hand. Naive: foolish, childish, uneducated. He opened his mouth to speak, trying to find the right words, but none came. 

Jim pulled Richie closer, wrapping a protective arm around him. His gaze first going to Sebastian then 

the man he now wanted to kill for upsetting his baby Brother. "Insult him again." His voice edged with a threat.

Sebastian knew what came with that threat, dismissal. /And I'll have to do it. I won't have a choice./ Sebastian hated what his Brother was doing, but he honored the bond he had with James by not breaking the trust. "We all agreed on it, Severin. Now go cool off."

"We did not agree to Richard, MY Richie, being used as fucking bait! You and your man may get off on danger and bloodshed, but Richard doesn't understand!" Severin wanted to protect Richie not put him right in the face of the man who could kill him. 

Jim felt his Brother shaking, it's the yelling... Jim ran a comforting hand down his twins back. "Hush, it's alright, bunny. I'll make him stop." He gave a small nod to his Sniper.

Sebastian caught the almost inperceptive nod. /It's my turn./ "Severin, on your knees."

Severin turned his full attention on his twin, disobeying the order, only standing up taller. "Like hell, lap dog."

Sebastian waited until the other pair was out of the room, lifting the gun up to level it with his Brother's forehead. "I'm getting real tired of having to deal with you and now, look where it has gotten us? I have to shoot you." 

Severin didn't respond, glaring at his twin. /Like I said, lap dog./

Sebastian pulled the trigger, his twins eyes going wide before the lifeless body fell to the floor. 

\------

"Lets get you some Hot Chocolate, Bunny. " Jim moved around the island after situating his little Brother at the table. 

Richard didn't think he had been foolish, he had fallen in love. Was that a crime? Was it a bad thing that he thought Severin wanted to spend forever with him? Richie could stop the memories form replaying, every touch, all the smiles. Did that behaviour make him a child? Just because he had trouble understanding things,that didn't make him uneducated. 

Jim got the hot chocolate made, sliding a mug to his Brother. "Richie, you have to talk. Because the silence is scaring me."

Richie shook his head a little to clear it, realizing he had a mug of cocoa in front of him. "Am I foolish?"

Foolish? Foolish! Jim tensed, his knuckles going white against the counter. He hated that the Spare made his little Brother feel this way. "No, Sweetie, you're not foolish. You're handsome, kind, smart, you have a smile that can light up any room." Jim hugged Richie, wanting to shield him from the cruel world. "And on top of all taht, you're one of the best kissers I know."

Richard blushed bright red, the blush reaching his ears as he heard the words. "Your boyfriend is in the next room."

Jim waved a dismissive hand, like Seb would care? "I'm sure he's seen worse. Us kissing wouldn't be a surprise."

Well seeing two Brothers kissing wasn't at the top of everyone's 'want to see' list. Richard took a drink of his hot chocolate. Letting the warm liquid calm him. "Trust isn't easy to keep."

Jim sat down beisde Richie, scooting closer. "No, it isn't but with me and Sebasstian watching your back, you will never need to worry."

\-------

Sebastian only gave a moment to think of the fact. The fact that he shouldn't have followed that order, no sane person would shoot their own Brother without a glance, but he had to follow the given order. 

Maybe, no....hell there was no reason to think that way. Orders given Orders followed, thinking any other way would be foolish. He disposed of the body, cleaning the area thoroughly before going to retrieve the small box. The kitten would be wanting to see his Daddy. Sebastian waited in the door way until the conversation died down enough for him to interject.

"Jim, we seem to have forgotten something." Sebastian held up the kitten, he hadn't even wanted a kitten in the house, he was more of a dog person.

"indeed we did forget the cutie." Jim moved to cover Richie's eyes. "We have a gift for you, I just needed to find the right one."

Richard knew it was a surprise, but covering his eyes also made it easier to not picture Severin when Sebastian walked into the kitchen. "Jimmy, I can cover my own eyes, it's okay."

Jim smiled, kissing the brown curls before moving his hands, when they were replaced with Richie's. "This little girl is going to need a name, we thought you should decide."

Richard's eyes widened when he saw the big eyed, tan kitten. "Oh, hello you sweet precious kitty!" He moved to scoop it out of Seb's arms. "It's so cute, Jimmy. Thank you!" 

Jim felt pride filling him, he had done what was right and kept his Broher happy. "There is no reason to thank me." 

Richard nuzzled against the kittens fur, inhaling the sweet baby smell. "How about Carmela? Do you like that, precious?" 

Richard walked out back, laying in the grass under the covered section of the back yard. It was adorable, and the backyard was big so it would have a lot of room to play. Then when it got older, Carmela could come into the green house and Richie could show her all the plants and flowers he loved.


End file.
